


The Kissing Method

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, College, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Geeky, High School, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Pokemon References, Promises, Recovery, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: When neither one of them shut up, the other decides to spring a kiss upon them in order for them to do so. It works...they suppose.





	The Kissing Method

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of rape is way in the past. 
> 
> Numbers are their ages. 
> 
> Wrote this in like 25 minutes so...enjoy!

**15 and 17**  
  
  
Sometimes Aaron wondered how the hell he ended up with a boyfriend who resembled a real life Disney Prince who cared too much about his hair and never shut up. Most of the time, Aaron was really just in awe that he had even managed to get a boyfriend in the first place because...well, look at him. He literally tried to ask out Roberts sister right in front of him!  
  
Robert was fine during classes, he was a couple of years ahead of Aaron, working super hard because he was determined to get straight A's and prove his father wrong. He had some weird obsession with that.  
  
But yeah, as much as Aaron fancied Robert, sometimes...his lips would open and he would just talk and talk and talk and never shut up and of course, Aaron trying to talk over him always ended up with Robert talking even louder!  
  
So nobody won in that situation.  
  
Aaron tried to cover his mouth sometimes, but then Robert would lick his palm and he would pull it away in disgust because well, they hadn't even kissed yet, at least, not with tongue...  
  
Just the thought of that made the tips of Aaron's ears burn.  
  
But yeah, Robert wouldn't shut up and Aaron, well, he had to come up with some method of getting him to shush before his head exploded. Distracting him didn't work, at least not long enough. Even playing the 'quiet game' which actually ended up with Robert telling people the next day at school and of course, everyone found that lame and started teasing Aaron, in a good way thankfully.  
  
Today, however, was a freezing cold Saturday, which meant that Paddy would be tending to the animals up at the farm and Robert and Aaron got to steal the livingroom for a while. The place was already decorated with tinsel and Christmas decorations, Aaron's advent calendar opened to the third day. Robert stole one of them with a grin and earned a playful (actually secretly painful but he would never admit that to Aaron) punch to the side.  
  
They were supposed to be watching television but Robert, well, he happened to be a bit of a geek didn't he, and he showed up at the door with a backpack and inside, his 3ds, with the brand new Pokemon game that came out only a couple of days ago.  
  
He had nearly completed it already and was at a crucial part of the game, catching a legendary...whatever the hell that meant. But point was, it was a super important part of the game, life-changing apparently.  
  
Robert was tucked into Aaron's side, odd socks covered feet on the couch, his elbow digging into Aaron's side while he played some shooting game on the PlayStation. Paddy went nuts when he found out it was an 18 and complained until Aaron had begged with wide teary eyes. Paddy was such a sucker sometimes.  
  
Aaron peeked over to Roberts console while his map loaded on the PlayStation and saw some...weird...orange and blue alien thing on the screen...what the hell is a Deoxys anyways?  
  
Robert threw a pokeball and of course, it didn't catch it. Aaron turned back to his PlayStation, purposely pushed his side into Roberts because...no way was he asking to cuddle...that was just...no, Robert would totally tease him for that...wouldn't he?  
  
Twenty minutes later, when he heard Robert mumble a swear word underneath his breath every single second, he looked at Roberts screen and frowned. He...was still on the same bit?  
  
The orange and blue thing disappeared and that was when Robert decided to open his mouth and release all his frustration. He slammed the lid of his 3ds shut and huffed loudly.  
  
"Stupid flipping thing! I didn't even want it that much anyways! I mean, sure it's got a ton of abilities and the only way to get Jirachi is if you catch i-oh no! That stupid-! Why wouldn't it get in?! It had literally one HP, was paralysed, asleep, frozen even! But nooo, it had to be so stubborn, refuse to get in and I've already used my master ball for-"  
  
Aaron, who had enough of his ranting, left his controller beside him and pushed himself onto Robert until he could properly kiss him. Like, proper mouth on mouth...  
  
And of course, as soon as he felt Robert kiss back, Aaron pulled away and picked up his controller.  
  
"Seriously Rob...shut up..."  
  
And you know what? It damn well worked for a solid three hours, purely because Robert was teaching Aaron the basics of Pokemon and how to catch them. He restarted the game, Aaron got to the weird orange Pokemon again, the one Robert spent ages trying to catch and Aaron simply threw two quick balls and...caught it. Done in two minutes...  
  
Robert flipped out obviously, until Aaron had kissed him yet again and they spent the rest of their day abandoning their consoles and getting used to kissing.  
  
............  
  
**18 and 20**

  
  
Their relationship wasn't perfect, obviously, Aaron wasn't open and Robert was...too open sometimes. Which is why they clashed and fought and it would end with Robert telling Aaron that he clearly doesn't trust him enough or even like him enough.  
  
Truth was, Robert was ready for...well, sex with Aaron wasn't he? Aaron? Not so much, not at all. Only Paddy knew about the dark reason why and it took three weeks after this argument, of Aaron telling Robert that yes, he doesn't trust him, only to cover up his own...secret, for Robert to walk in on Paddy and Aaron having a conversation only to hear...  
  
"...ust Robert. You both really like each other...and you don't have to be ready for...for sex with him..."  
  
And then a sniffle and then...was Aaron crying? Him and Paddy usually got on very well. Maybe him and Chas argued again.  
  
"Paddy, he thinks I'm still a virgin..."  
  
Wasn't he?  
  
"I...I mean, how am I supposed to go around with that conversation? He's never even seen me with my top off...how'd i get these scars? Oh, nothing really, i used a pair of scissors to slash my skin cause i cant handle the fact I was raped by my dad when I was eight years old? He's gonna do a runner Paddy, what's the point?"  
  
Just like that, Aaron was in tears again, the heel of his palm pressed roughly in his eyes and Robert...well, Robert just...stood there.  
  
He wasn't gonna do a runner...but...ok...  
  
This wasn't what he expected when he planned to sneak in and surprise Aaron because his college course had ended early today.  
  
And then...the world had to end didn't it? Because Robert stepped backwards and his bag smacked into the large fake plant, knocking it over and sending Paddy and Aaron to rush out and see who the stranger was.  
  
Paddy and Aaron saw it was Robert and Aaron wiped his eyes, and then looked at Roberts pale face.  
  
"How much of that did you hear?"  
  
Roberts silence said it all and Aaron put his hands on his head, trying to understand this...this new situation he was in...and chose the runaway option. He stormed upstairs and slammed his room door and Paddy sighed.  
  
"Maybe you should go..."  
  
"But Paddy-!"  
  
"Let him cool off. Come over in the morning if you want. He'll just sleep it off ok?"  
  
Robert nodded and did just as he was told. Fortunately for him though, he didn't need to wait until the morning, well, he did, but not at 8 or 7, more like...3.  
  
He saw Aaron outside at 3 in the morning while he was trying to cram some studying in and of course, rushed out to catch him.  
  
There were tears, one long hug and then finally, Aaron's explanation and then his huge rambling and worries...  
  
"Its just...I...I've never had this with anyone and then I finally get a proper boyfriend and I have to mess it all up don't I? You can do a runner if you want, don't care if you do or don't...spread the news if you want, you've got an amazing opportunity, might as well use it. What's the point in you even sticking around anymore? You dont nee-!"  
  
Of course, Robert grabbed the sides of his face and smashed his lips right on Aaron's, firmly telling him that he wasn't going anywhere at all. He was staying and that was that. When he pulled away, he kissed Aaron's forehead, watched him let out another couple of silent tears and hugged him close.  
  
"Shut up you idiot...I'm not going anywhere..."  
  
By the time they did end up having sex, Robert had panicked, frightened with what...(and he read this online by the way) could trigger Aaron, so obviously he hesitated. Aaron ended up telling him a load of things to do only for Robert to panic yet again and wouldn't shut up.  
  
Aaron had to literally kiss him to shut him up...  
  
"Shut up...and get on with it you idiot. I ain't made of glass you know" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
